Patriotic Duty
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: Sasuke doesn't want to vote. Naruto needs to convince him to vote. With the help of a 'questionable' outfit. Yaoi


**Title**: Patriotic Duty

**Rating**: M for patriotic sex. At least I think it's there, you might have to squint.

**Disclaimer**: When I am president, I will make a law stating I automatically own Naruto and it will from now on be a porno. But until then, I don't own.

**Description**: Sasuke hates politics and refuses to vote. Naruto needs to convince him to perform his patriotic duties.

**Author's Note**: So, I am really sick of all of the politics talk. I went home to visit my parents and our big Sunday family brunch consisted of them complaining about politics while I poked at scrambled eggs. It's not that I am not proud to be an American; I really am, but enough with the politics. Vote someone in already. But anyway, I am a student so had to fill out an absentee ballot meaning no "I voted" sticker for me. And apparently, not a lot of students vote because they can't get an absentee form or they are not able to go to their polling districts. I think everyone should have a chance to perform their right to vote. So if you are of age, go vote. It's your future too.

**I will in no way, shape, or form discuss my political views in this story, or any story for that matter. I also refuse to discuss my political views in any contexts. **

**Playlist**: if it sounds patriotic, listen to it.

RED VS BLUE

Naruto sat on the edge of the couch, shoving popcorn into his mouth, watching people bicker on CNN over the presidential election. The presidential election had been on everyone's minds for what seemed like forever and Naruto was hooked. His eyes were glued to the screen; that is until Sasuke came by and changed the channel.

"Hey I was watching that!" cried Naruto throwing popcorn at his boyfriend.

"And I hate politics, so I refuse to watch," stated Sasuke, eating the popcorn thrown on him.

"But this is important!" argued Naruto.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Why so important? It doesn't matter who comes into office, they are just going to screw our country over. So why vote?"

Naruto was appalled. "You aren't going to…vote?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Nope"

And for once in his life, Naruto was speechless. Of course, he was fuming with anger, so opening his mouth would involve a disaster occurring and probably another noise violation from the neighbors. Naruto just glared daggers at Sasuke until Sasuke got up off the couch and grabbed his books for his late chemistry class. He left the apartment, leaving a still fuming Naruto in the living room.

Naruto saw him go, and then plopped back down on the couch, staring at whatever Sasuke left the TV on. The commercial ended and the channel went back to the Rock of Love reruns it was showing. It was the USO show and two of the dumb sluts were stripping for the poor old veterans. As Naruto watched, an idea formed in his mind for a solution to get Sasuke to vote.

RED VS BLUE

Sasuke came back from class, still pleased with wining his argument with Naruto. He threw his books on the table and fished around the kitchen for something to drink. Settling on a Coke, he entered the living room and stopped dead.

Where the coffee table should have been was his favorite 'toy,' Naruto's collapsible stripper pole. Getting over the initial shock of the pole in the middle of the living room, he realized the rest of the room was interestingly decorated. Red and blue balloons were strewn all over. Red, white, and blue streamers hung from the ceiling. A chair sitting in front on the pole was decorated with red balloons. Sasuke smirked again and sat down to humor the blonde.

From the hall, music started playing "Stars and Stripes Forever." And from the said hallway came out Naruto dressed as the Statue of Liberty. He even completed the floor-length outfit with the headpiece and torch.

"Sasuke," said Naruto in the most seductive voice he could pull off, "Don't you love our country?"

Sasuke just smirked. "Of course moron."

"But you won't vote," said Naruto. Sasuke shook his head.

"Then I will give you reasons to vote"

With that, Naruto took off his headpiece, set down the torch, and then removed the green robe. Underneath the robe, Naruto wore a tiny little g-string with the American flag printed on it. Naruto climbed on the pole and began dancing.

Sasuke instantly felt his soft member go to immediate raging hard-on with the sight of Naruto. He wasn't paying attention to whatever the hell Naruto was saying; all he could see was that tiny g-string on his hot boyfriend's body.

"So Sasuke," said Naruto dancing on the pole, "so many people all over the world can not vote. Think about all of those people who all oppressed from voting. And you have this right but you won't take advantage of it."

Naruto got off the pole and sat on his boyfriend's lap. He began to grind his crotch against Sasuke's very hard crotch. Sasuke couldn't keep his hands off of Naruto but Naruto had other plans. He took Sasuke's arms and pinned them behind the chair. Naruto licked around Sasuke's neck, still talking.

"Think about the people who have died protecting our country. What about the people overseas serving our country right now?" Naruto took off Sasuke's shirt and licked down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke threw his head back and silently hyperventilated.

"Wasn't your grandpa in the Marines? What would he say if you weren't voting?" asked Naruto while pulling off Sasuke's pants and boxers.

"He would…say…I would…like to…buy…a vowel Pat…shit Naruto!" Sasuke cried out as Naruto grasped his member.

Naruto stood up away from Sasuke. "Well if you aren't voting, then I am exercising my right as a citizen to vote to not have sex with you" With that, Naruto moved away toward the kitchen.

"No wait!" cried Sasuke. Naruto turned around.

"Fine, I'll vote, just please, fuck." panted Sasuke.

Naruto smiled. "Finally you give in!"

He pulled off the little g-string and climbed on top of Sasuke's lap. Without any preparation, he impaled himself on Sasuke's hard-on. Both cried out at the same time. Naruto waited, then lifted himself and came back down while Sasuke shoved his hips upwards. At the same time, Sasuke stroke Naruto's member against the thrusts to create two different pleasurable sensations. After much thrusting, Naruto came on Sasuke's stomach and Sasuke came inside of Naruto. Sasuke slouched in the chair and Naruto draped himself over Sasuke, ignoring the sticky. Sasuke stroked the side of Naruto's face, and then kissed him.

"Love ya," said Sasuke.

"You too," said Naruto with a smile, "Now we get to vote tomorrow."

Sasuke groaned.

RED VS BLUE

The next day, Naruto stood waiting for Sasuke to finished voting, proudly displaying his 'I Voted' sticker. Finally after what seemed like forever, Sasuke came out of the booth.

"So," asked Naruto with a grin, "Don't you feel better?"

Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's waist as they walked out of the building. "Fine I voted. Now can we shut up with all of the stupid politics?"

"But we have to go home and watch the coverage!" cried Naruto.

Sasuke groaned but then smirked. "I will watch it with you,"

Naruto cheered- "But only if you sit on my lap while wearing that g-string."

Naruto shut up and pouted. "Fine, but only because I support our nation!"

Needless to say, that night the volume on the TV was drowned out by the noises the couple made on their couch.

**End**

So rather than doing the mountain of homework I have to do, I wrote this. Oh well XD Go vote!


End file.
